


The morning after

by m_findlow



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_findlow/pseuds/m_findlow
Summary: Gwen's about to discover why she's got such a headache





	The morning after

Gwen woke up on the sofa, her head feeling like it had a whole marching band full of drummers parading through it. Oh, God. She felt awful. And she couldn't remember what had happened. She checked her phone. Four missed calls from Rhys. Bugger.

She pushed herself upright and dialled the number, before leaning her head down between her knees to stop it from spinning.

'Hiya love,' answered Rhys. 'Didn't come home last night so I was just checking in. You okay?'

'Yeah,' she replied slowly, 'sort of.'

'What's that?'

'Nothing. I'm fine,' she said a little more brightly.

'Right, well, I'm just off to work. Maybe see you tonight for dinner?' he asked hopefully.

'Maybe,' she replied.

'Love you.'

'Love you, too.'

As soon as Rhys was off the phone, she dropped it unceremoniously onto the sofa beside her and put her head back in her hands. Bloody hell, Gwen, what happened to you last night? she thought.

Just as she was trying to pull together her recollections, Jack bounded out of his office.

'Morning!' he chirped before seeing her expression. 'Whoa, train wreck!' 

'What happened last night? I can't remember a thing and my head is killing me.'

Jack grinned mischievously. 'Oh, so much! I'm going to enjoy those memories for a long time to come! Welcome to the dizzying world of hypervodka.'

'I got drunk?'

'Oh, drunk is such an understatement,' Jack chuckled. 'You guys were in another dimension. You don't remember any of it?'

'Nothing.'

'Ianto will be so disappointed.'

'What happened?'

'We were arguing about who was more open to new experiences. You said Ianto was such a prude that he wouldn't even let you snog him, so I dared you.'

'Oh, God. I didn't, did I?'

'Twenty minutes,' Jack grinned again, reliving the moment in just head. 'You guys had your tongues so far down the back of each other's throats I thought you might suffocate each other.'

Gwen was mortified. 'Why didn't you stop us?'

'Are you kidding? It was hot! My only problem was that I couldn't get between you to join in! You were firmly planted in his lap. You two make quite a cute couple.' 

Gwen groaned. 'Only you would get your teammates so drunk that you could have a threesome with them.'

'Hey, give me a little credit. I stopped it when you were about to start ripping each other's clothes off. Ianto passed out pretty much straight after that, so even I didn't get the benefit of having clothes ripped off.'

'Where is he?' Gwen asked, not sure that she could look him in the eye now after finding out what they'd done. No way was she going to admit it to Rhys, no matter how drunk she'd been.

'Still sleeping it off. But not for much longer I should imagine. I'm off to buy coffee. He'll be too hungover to make it himself, and Lord only knows what we'd end up with if he tried. There's going to be a few sore heads today. Hope the rift isn't planning on sending anything nasty our way.'

'And how is it that you're not hungover?'

Jack snorted. 'Please, it's going to take a fair few hypervodkas to get me properly drunk. After the first one, and seeing the pair of you, it just wasn't sporting.'

'I suppose I should be grateful,' Gwen winced. 'If you'd been drunk, anything could've happened.'

'I know. It's kind of a shame. Maybe next time.'

'I think I'll stick to regular spirits.'

'Spoilsport.'

'Coffee. Now. Thank you,' she instructed, waving him away.

By the time he got back she'd hopefully have been able to stumble her way down to autopsy and find the bulk supplies of aspirin. One box for her, and one box for her partner in canoodling crime. They'd get Jack back, but not today.


End file.
